Amsterdam
by Magentaaa
Summary: "Amsterdam kota yang mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih menarik dan ketika Huang Zi Tao bertemu lelaki itu semuanya menjadi lebih menyenangkan dan rumit di waktu yang bersamaan..." KRISTAO / TAORIS
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Title : Amsterdam

Rated : T

Pairing : Kristao

Genre : Romance and Drama

Summary : Amsterdam kota yang mengubah hidupnya menjadi l ebih menarik dan ketika Huang Zi Tao bertemu lelaki itu semuanya menjadi lebih menyenangkan dan rumit di waktu yang bersamaan.

FF pertama yang saya buat dan publish hahaha

Terimakasih

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

Amsterdam kota yang menawarkan suasana eksotik dengan bangunan khas nya yang kuno namun juga klasik. Bangunan bangunan yang telah berdiri selama berabad abad yang lalu ini sangatlah mengagumkan. Puluhan kanal yang membelah kota ini membuat setiap sudut jalan terlihat indah. Prinsengracht, Keizersgracht, Herengracht dan Singel adalah empat kanal yang terkenal akan keindahannya. Waktu seolah berjalan lambat di sini, jika kalian kesini jangan berharap menemukan tempat wisata yang megah seperti Colosseum, menara Eiffel atau metropolis seperti London.

Dan disini lah aku Huang Zi Tao berada di salah satu kawasan yang di kenal dengan nama Old Center, lebih tepatnya di Red Light District, Jika di kota lain Red Light District di jauhi banyak orang maka tidak untuk di Amsterdam. Red Light Distric justru menjadi salah satu icon dan menjadi tujuan para wisatawan. Prostitusi yang diharamkan di banyak Negara justru legal dan menjadi pemasukan utama Negara tersebut , karena para penikmat dunia itu harus membayar pajak yang cukup besar kepada Negara. Untuk menuju ke kawasan red light di Amsterdam ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit. Lokasinya di selatan stasiun Amsterdam Central dan di sebelah timur Damrak street. Ketika kalian menginjakkan kaki di sini untuk pertama kali kalian pasti akan langsung tertuju pada barisan jendela jendela berwarna merah yang ada pada setiap bangunan di sisini. Warna merah itulah yang menjadikan cirri khusus tempat ini. Jika kalian pergi kesini hanya untuk sekedar berjalan jalan kalian tidak perlu takut akan bahaya kriminal karena para petugas selalu berjaga penuh di sekitar lokasi dan satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahu jangan pernah mengambil foto para pekerja sexs yang sedang berada disana jika kalian tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalah. Prostitusi dan konsumsi mariyuana atau ganja memang legal di Belanda dan Amsterdam mungkin bangga atas tingginya sikap liberal dan toleran mereka. Manusia sangat mungkin untuk terlibat dalam prostitusi dan obat-obatan terlarang, jadi dibandingkan dengan mengkriminalkan semua itu, ibu kota ini menggunakan hatinya dan merangkul kenyataan. Kejujuran ini dinikmati para wisatawan yang berkunjung ke _Rossebuurt_.

Namun jika kalian melihat lebih dalam, dibalik stereotip yang melekat pada Red Light District sebenarnya "area merah" adalah salah satu kawasan tua di Amsterdam. Jalanan berbatu, jalanan yang sempit dan berkelok khas peninggalan abad pertengahan menambah kesan eksotik dan menggairahkan di saat yang bersamaa . Banguanan di district ini pun masih berupa arsitektur abad 14, dimana selain di sewa oleh para pekerja sexs komersial juga di gunakan sebagai cafe, restoran, museum, nightclub, serta pertokaan. Benar benar tempat yang mengagumkan untuk di datangi bukan? Jika kalian ingin mendatangi tempat ini kalian datanglah ketika malam hari karna tempat ini akan tersa hidup ketika malam menjelang.

Kalian pasti bertanya tanya kenapa aku menjelaskan semua ini karna aku Huang Zi Tao adalah salah satu penghuni Red Light District ini yaa kalian benar aku adalah salah satu pekerja yang ada disini. Jika kalian mengira aku adalah pekerja sexs disini kalian salah aku hanyalah seorang Bartender di salah satu Bar yang benama D'Argent. Disini kau bisa menemukan hal hal yang baru dan sangat menyenangkan yang belum pernah kalian coba sebelumnya dan di sinilah aku berada untuk mencari kesenagan dunia yang belum pernah aku rasakan.

Di kota Amsterdam ini pula awal kisah ku dimulai dimana tawa, canda dan tangis semua melebur menjadi satu…..

MIND TO REVIEW? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Title : Amsterdam

Rated : T

Pairing : Kristao

Genre : Romance and Drama

Summary : Amsterdam kota yang mengubah hidupnya menjadi l ebih menarik dan ketika Huang Zi Tao bertemu lelaki itu semuanya menjadi lebih menyenangkan dan rumit di waktu yang bersamaan.

Terimakasih telah membaca ini (^^)

.

.

.

_ Cuaca pagi ini di Amsterdam cukup bersahabat. ZiTao masih bergulung nikmat di bawah selimutnya sampai seseorang membangunkannya dari tidur nya yang nyaman. Demi Tuhan dia baru tidur selama 3 jam dan ini masih pukul 08,00 pagi. __ZiTao menghela nafas. Sehun sahabattnya itu pasti pasti datang sepagi ini dengan maksud tertentu atau hanya ingin sekedar mengganggu tidur nya. __Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir ZiTao. ZiTao turun dari tempat tidurnya dan merapikan tempat tidurnya. Setelah selesai, ZiTao memutuskan keluar menemui Sehun yang sedang berteriak teriak di depan pintu kamarnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Tao, kenapa kau lama sekali membuka pintu ini?" Tanya Sehun ketika akhirnya dia melihat wajah ZiTao muncul di balik pintu. _

"_Demi Tuhan Sehun aku baru kembali kerumah pukul 05.00 pagi dan ini baru pukul 08.00 pagi. Kau tau aku masih sangat lelah setelah semalamman aku berkerja." Ucap Tao penuh penekanan_

"_Ok aku minta maaf karna telah mengganggu tidurmu tapi ini adalah hal yang sangat penting ZiTao." _

"_Apalagi sekarang? Kau berhasil mendapatkan Luhan si Bartender sebelah itu?"_

_Ujar ZiTao sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya _

"_Tidak bukan soal itu, masalah ini lebih rumit. Kau tahu bukan aku mempunyai seorang Kakak ?"_

_Ujar Sehun dengan cepat_

"_Yaa aku tahu soal itu, dia yang mebatasi semua gerakmu ketika kau berda di China bukan? Yang melarangmu melakukan hal hal yang di anggapnya berbau hal negative?"_

_Ujar ZiTao dengan malas _

"_Iya kau benar Zi, dan kau tahu apa? Dia akan datang ke Amsterdam ZiTao. Dia mengancamku akan membawaku pulang ke China dengan paksa. Aku tidaik ingin kembali lagi tinggal bersamanya Zi, hidup bersamanya benar benar membuatku bosan apalagi setelah appa dan umma meninggal dia semakin protektif kepadaku." Ujar Sehun_

_._

_._

_._

_ ZiTao hanya bisa menghela nafas. Wu Sehun adalah sahabattnya ketika dia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Amsterdam. Appa Sehun adalah orang China sedangkan Umma Sehun adalah seorang Korea. Kedua orangtua Sehun mengalami kecelakaan ketika Sehun ber umur 12 tahun. Sehun mempunyai kakak yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya dan dia sangat tidak suka di kekang oleh siapapun termaksud kakaknya. Akhirnya ketika dia berusia 19 tahun dia memilih meninggalkan China dan melanjutkan hidupnya di Amsterdam. Meraka pertama kali bertemu ketika ZiTao sedang mencari pekerjaan di sekitar Red Light District dan ketika dia sudah putus asa mencari pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan kemampuannya dia bertemu Sehun di depan sebuah Bar yang bernama D'Argent. Sehun memberi tahu Tao bahwa di tempatnya berkerja sedang di butuhkan seorang Bartender dan dengan semangat Tao menerima pekerjaan itu karna itulah yang dia cari. _

"_Hah lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantumu Sehun dan lagi kau sudah ber umur 22 tahun sekarang Sehun kakakmu tidak mungkin akan mengatur hidupmu terus menerus." ujar ZiTao sambil menghelan nafas_

"_Tapi tetap saja Zi, kau tahu bukan kakak ku tipe orang yang susah di tebak?" ujar Sehun yang sudah mulai frustasi_

"_Ayolah Sehun kau sudah dewasa sekarang masalah seperti ini bisa kalian bicarakan baik baik. Lebih baik pagi ini kita pergi_ Rijksmuseum? Bukankah itu ide yang bagu?_" ZiTao sangat benci ketika sifat keras kepala Sehun muncul seperti ini dan mengajaknya untuk berkeliling Amsterdam sepertinya sangat mengasyikan hari ini _

_._

_._

_ Akhirnya setelah perdebattan yang panjang dengan Sehun kami memilih untuk pergi ke De Waag. De Waag adalah bangunan cantik yang menyerupai kastil yang berada di Nieuwmarkt Square di tengah pusat kota Amsterdam, Belanda. Bangunan ini di bangun pada abad 15. De Waag benar benar menunjukkan betapa kota Amsterdam memiliki bangunan bangunan klasik yang sangat mengagumukan._

"_Tao apa kau tahu dulunya De Waag merupakan salah satu gerbang kota yang mengelilingi Amsterdam pada abad pertengahan?" ujar Sehun yang sedang sibuk memainkan handphone nya_

"_Tidak, aku baru tahu. Wahh kau pintar sekali Sehun mengetahui sejarah tentang De Waag" ZiTao berucap sambil bertepuk tangan kecil _

"_Tidak biasa aja aku juga baru tahu, coba lihat ini" Sehun menunjukkan layar ponselnya kepada ZiTao dengan santai_

"_Siallan kau Sehun, jadi kau mencarinya di internet lalu kau member tahu ku? Ku pikir kau pintar." Tao berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang tertawa karna berhasil mengerjai Tao_

_._

_._

_ ZiTao berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mentertawakan kebodohannya yang dengan mudahnya membohongi ZiTao, ZiTao berjalan memasuki Cafe in De Waag. Wangi harum masakkan yang khas dengan bau rempah rempah langsung tercium oleh indra pencium ZiTao dan wangi harum ini membuatnya lapar karna tadi pagi dia belum memakan apapun. ZiTao memutuskan untuk duduk di sisi pojok di samping jendela yang bisa memperlihatkan aktivitas yang di lakukan orang orang di luar De Waag. ZiTao sangat mengagumi arsitektur banguanan ini, jika diluar bangunan ini sudah terlihat sangat indah di dalam banguanan ini jauh lebih indah, kesan klasik dengan lampu hias kuno yang di letakkan di tengah ruangan dan lilin lilin cantik yang di letakkan di setiap meja menambah nilai plus Cafe ini._

"_ZiTao hai ZiTao kenapa denganmu, ini masih pukul 11.00 pagi dan apa yang sedang kau lamunkan tadi?" Ujar Sehun sambil duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depan Tao_

"_Tidak aku hanya sedang mengagumi tempat ini. Sehun, kau sudah memesan sesuatu?" Tanya ZiTao. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawabban_

_._

_._

_ Tanpa perlu menunggu lama pesanan mereka akhirnya datang juga. ZiTao memandang dengan berbinar menu makanan yang di pesankan Sehun untuknya Limburg Pie makanan favorite nya ketika dia datang kesini. Limburgh Pie adalah Kue khas dari Belanda, Fruit pie yang sangat terkenal dari daerah Limburgh. Fruite Pie ini sangat lembut ketika kau menggigittnya untuk pertama kali, kalian bisa mersakan betapa lembutnya Pie yang dibuat dari whipped cream yang dicampur dengan telur, susu dan rempah rempah yang menjadikan Fruit Pie ini sangatlah memiliki cita rasa tinggi. Sedangkan Sehun lelaki itu lebih memilih Sachertorte yang terbuat dari coklat sponge cake, buah apricot dan dip roses dengan dark coklat icing._

._._

_._

_._

(^^)

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.00 malam dan ini saatnya bagi seorang Huang Zi Tao menjalankan tugasnya, ketika malam menjelang dimana bagi sebagian para penghuni kota Amsterdam memilih untuk terlelap diatas kasur mereka yang nyaman, sebagian dari mereka memilih untuk mencari kesenangan dunia untuk bersenag senang atau hanya sekedar melepaskan penat setelah seharian mereka berkerja.

Di sinilah Huang Zi Tao berada, Red Light District tempat dimana kau bisa mendapatkan surga dunia dengan mudah. Kau bisa dengan sangat mudah menemukan para pekerja sex komersial yang berdiri dibalik pintu pintu kaca dengan pakaian yang sangat menggoda. Bahkan kau bisa menjumpai sex shop yang bisa kautemui dengan mudah di balik jendela jendela berwarna merah. Merah yang berarti gairah yang berkobar di Red Light District.

ZiTao masuk kedalam Bar tempatnya berkerja, ketika ZiTao baru melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah saja dia bisa mencium bau asap rokok dan bau alkhohol yang menyengat. Jangan lupakan juga bunyi dentemun musik yang sangat memekikkan telinga bagi orang normal, tapi tidak untuk mereka bunyi musik ini sangatlah membuat gairah mereka terpacu semakin kencang untuk menari dengan pasangan mereka. Bagi seorang ZiTao ini adalah hal yang sangat biasa baginya, bahkan dia sering berada di dance floor itu ketika dia sedang libur berkerja. ZiTao langsung saja masuk ke dalam kamar ganti karyawan dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 22.30 tetapi Bar sudah penuh dengan lauttan manusia yang mencari kenikmattan dunia yang sesaat ini. Menurut ZiTao ini adalah salah satu kesenangan yang bisa iya dapat selama dia berkerja menjadi seorang Bartender disini. Melihat orang orang yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri karena pengaruh alkhohol itu menjadi kesenagan sendiri bagi seorang ZiTao. Ketika kalian melihat ke pojok ruangan, kalian bisa menumukan banyak kaum Berjouis yang berdompet tebal sedang bersenang senang dengan para PSK yang hanya menggunakan baju yang sangat minim.

.

.

"Berikan aku Tequila Surprise Shooter" ZiTao memperhatikan pelanggan pertamanya malam ini dengan seksama. Pria di depannya ini cukup tampan dengan rambut hitam yang terlihat bersinar saat lampu lampu itu menyinarinya, hidung yang mancung serta mata setajam elang ketika dia sedang memandang. Ketika melihat pria ini ZiTao merasa gairah dalam dirinya bangkit dan adrenalain dalam dirinya berpacu hebat. Dengan gerakan yang cepat ZiTao meracik pesanan pria tersebut dan memberikannya pada pria tersebut.

"Hey sepertinya aku baru pertama kali melihatmu disini?" ZiTao meruntukki dirinya sendiri yang menanyakan pertanyaan yang seharusnya itu bukan menjadi urusannya.

" Yaa aku baru datang sabtu kemarin di Amsterdam" pria itu menjawab dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan dan senyum itu mampu membuat seorang Huang Zi Tao terpesona. Seandainya dia tidak mengingat dia mana dia sekarang mungkin dia akan berteriak teriak seperti seorang gadis yang melihat pangerannya.

"ohh jika begitu selamat menikmati kota Amsterdam yang indah ini tuan" ujar ZiTao

"hahaha terimakasih atas minuman ini dan aku harus pergi sekarang. Semoga lain waktu kita bisa bertemu lagi manis" Pria itu berujar dengan sangat santai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada ZiTao.

Setelah pria itu sudah tak terlihat lagi barulah ZiTao sadar dari kebodohannya dan dia membentur benturkan kecil kepalanya ke meja bartender.

"Hey Zi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa melukai kepalamu itu sayang"

Ujar Sehun sambil menghentikan aksi ZiTao

"Bodoh bodoh aku bodoh Sehun dan jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikkan seperti itu." Ujar ZiTao sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya

"jangan menggembungkan pipimu seperti itu Tao kau menjadi semakin menggemaskan, apa kau tidak sadar para pengunjung melihat ke arahmu bahkan para kaum homosexsual yang ada di disana menatap mu dengan tatapan laparnya cantik" Ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk kumpullan para pria yang berada di sebelah kiri bagian Bar tersebut yang sedang menatap Tao dengan sangat dalam.

_**D'Argent adalah Bar dimana semua kaum bisa dengan bebas mencari kesenagan disini. Di Bar ini tidak ada perbedaan apakah kau seorang straight, lesbi atau gay. Disini kalian bisa menyatu dan membaur dengan semua.**_

"_Aku tidak cantik aku tampan Sehun tampan." kali ini bukan hanya menggembungkan pipinya tapi kini ZiTao juga mengkrucutkan bibirnya dengan imut_

"_Iya kau tampan Zi, tapi dalam mimpimu saja ok. Jadi apa yang membuatmu melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi" ujar Sehun _

"_Aku bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sangat tampan Sehun. Dia memiliki rambut hitam yang berkilau, hidung mancung dan mata yang setajam elang dan yang terpenting dia lebih tinggi dari ku Sehun" ZiTao menjelaskan dengan semangat dan Sehun hanya melihat malas ZiTao yang bersikap seperti perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta diluar sana_

"_Lalu bukankah seharusnya kau senang jika sudah menemukan seseorang yang membuatmu seperti ini?" ujar Sehun dengan nada heran_

"_Aku aku lupa menanyakan namanya Sehun dan dia datang kesini hanya untuk sementara dan aku sangat bodoh kenapa aku tidak berkenalan dengannya" ZiTao menjawab dengan suara yang pelan _

"_Mungkin dia akan datang kesini lagi besok Zi, Jadi kau jangan sedih. Sekarang buatkan aku _Cielo Peachy Keen aku haus" ZiTao langsung meracik minuman yang di pesan Sehun dan memberikan pada Sehun. Cielo Peachy Keen adalah minuman campuran dry vermouth dan vodka atau gin yang memiliki kadar alcohol lumayan tinggi.

"Bukannya hari ini kau libur? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ujar ZiTao sambil menatap sehun yang sedang asik dengan minuman ditangannya

"Aku bosan, tadi siang ketika aku menjemput kakakku di Amsterdam Schiphol aku tidak melihat batang hidungnya sedikutpun. Aku sudah menghubungi ponselnya ber ulang ulang kali tapi sepertinya dia mematikan handphonenya, padahal sebelumnya dia mengancamku harus menjemputnya tepat waktu" Sehun menghela nafas kasar dan Tao hanya menatap prihatin kepada sahabtnya itu.

TBC... dengan belum munculnya Kris disini

**Thanks to: Sris loverz, LvENGE, Aiko Michishige, Uknow69, Flona, KissKris, BabyMinga, Naomitao, Dandeliona96, Mak Lampir, KrisTaoTao dan Coffe507**

**Dan maaf belum bisa balas review kalian semua tapi aku baca kok semua dan terima kasih untuk sarannya. Tentang gaya penulissan terimakasih jika kalian suka, tapi terkadang aku suka labil -.- jadi mohon maaf jika tidak sesuai keinginan kalian. **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Title : Amsterdam

Pairing : Kristao

Genre : Romance and Drama

Summary : Amsterdam kota yang mengubah hidupnya menjadi l ebih menarik dan ketika Huang Zi Tao bertemu lelaki itu semuanya menjadi lebih menyenangkan dan rumit di waktu yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

Jalanan sepi, langit gelap. Angin bertiup dengan kencang malam ini. Entah apa yang membuatku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju Vondelpark. Hanya ingin ber nostalgia mungkin. Dulu aku sangat menyukai tempat ini, dimana aku selalu menghabiska waktu luangku bersamanya. Tapi semua itu sudah berubah sekarang, aku sangat tidak menyukai tempat ini, karena tempat ini jugalah yang memberitahuku sebuah kenyataan yang sangat pahit.

Sambil bersenandung pelan, aku mulai menyusuri tempat ini. Tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini saat terakhir kali aku kesini. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Sudah hampir tengah malam, saatnya aku pergi ketempat kerja. Baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan dari tempatku, aku seperti mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangku. Ketika aku mulai mempercepat langkahku, hal yang sama pun akan dilakukan oleh orang di belakangku. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang dan betapa terkejutnya aku. Kini sosok lelaki itu tepat berada di hadapanku, lelaki yang sangat ingin aku lupakan dalam hidupku….

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menemui adikmu itu Kris?"

"Ku rasa tidak sekarang Lu, lagi pula aku bisa menanyakan semuanya kepadamu bukan?"

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku harus berkerja sekarang, jadi apa kau akan ikut dengan ku atau tidak?"

"Jika aku ikut denganmu, pasti Sehun akan melihatku. Bukankah dia menyukaimu?"

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bagaimana bisa lelaki didepannya ini mengetahua itu. "Sial dari mana kau tahu soal itu? Bukankah aku tidak pernah memberitahumu?"

"Jelas itu hal yang sangat mudah bagi seorang Kris Wu. Tapi aku kasihan sekali dengan adik-ku itu, sepertinya cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bukankah begitu sayang?"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Bukannya menjawab, lelaki itu malah semakin lama semakin mendekat kearah-ku. Sial kenapa tiba – tiba sangat sepi disini. Aku membalikkan badanku dan bersiap berlari dari tempatku sekarang. Tetapi pria itu dengan tiba – tiba memeluk diriku dari belakang. Jelas aku sangat mengenal wangi tubuh ini, wangi tubuh yang mengingatkanku pada sesosok laki- laki itu. Aku ingin berontak, tetapi semakin aku ingin lepas darinya maka semakin kuat dia memeluk tubuhku. Sampai aku merasakan adanya air mata yang menetes dari kedua matanya, lelaki ini menangis. Tapi untuk apa dia menangis, bukankah ini keinginannya untuk terbebas dariku? Lalu untuk apa dia tiba- tiba kembali kedalam kehidupanku?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku memandang heran laki – laki di hadapanku ini, bukankah urusannya denganku sudah selesai sejak lama….  
>"Aku merindukanmu Tao…."<p>

Rindu? Apa dia gila mengatakkan itu semua kepadaku? Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini, sebelum lelaki di depanku ini semakin menjadi. Aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam jeratnya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Kau gila Sam, simpan semua omong kosong mu itu untuk kau gunakan kepada laki – laki lain di luar sana dan itu bukan aku…"

"Aku serius Tao, aku selalu berusaha keras untuk mengubur rasa ini, tapi aku tidak bisa…"

"Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi sekarang…"

Aku tahu siapa diriku, jika aku tetap berada disana aku bisa goyah dengan semua kalimat yang dia ucapkan. Jujur hingga detik ini pun aku masih menyayanginya, tapi aku tidak bisa membiyarkan semua ini terjadi. Bagaimanapun caranya kami memaksaan hubungan kami, kami tidak akan pernah bisa bersama. Sudah cukup kami menjadi pendosa di masa lalu dan aku tidak akan mengulangnya kembali…..

.

.

.

Suasana dalam D'argent tampak sangat ramai malam ini. Alkhohol, asap rokok, dentuman musik yang memekakan telinga bercampur menjadi satu dalam suasana euforia yang terjadi di dalam club. Setelah kejadian di Vondelpark sepertinya fikiranku sangat kacau malam ini. Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang dan berbaring di tempat tidur tanpa memikirkan apapun.

"Berikan aku Cielo Peachy Keen…"

Pria yang duduk di depanku ini, bukankah pria yang tempo lalu datang. Malam ini dia terlihat sangat tampan. Walaupun dia hanya memakai pakaian sederhana, hanya sebuah kaos berwarna hitam polos dan jins yang mengikuti bentuk kaki indahnya. Mungkin ini gila, sejak awal melihat pria ini timbul rasa tertarik yang sangat menggangguku.

"Siapa namamu? Aku Kris dan kau?"

"Aku Huang Zi Tao…" Sial dia hanya menanyakan namaku, tapi kenapa aku menjadi gugup seperti ini.

"China? Berarti kita sama. Ku lihat wajahmu sangat murung malam ini, ada apa?"

"Hanya sedikit masalah.."

"Apa kau ada waktu besok? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat…"

"Besok? Baiklah, pukul 12 siang okk?"

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu besok dan berikan aku nomer ponselmu.."

Dengan senang hati, aku memberikan nomer ponselku. Tidak mungkin aku melewatkan kesempattan ini begitu saja. Kuharap dengan adanya pria di depanku ini, aku akan lebih bisa untuk melupakannya. Pelampiassan? Entahlah yang jelas aku hanya ingin bersenang- senang sekarang.

.

.

Tanpa di sadari oleh mereka berdua, seseorang melihat adegan yang di pertontonkan oleh mereka berdua. Mulai dari ketika mereka berkenallan, bertukar nomer ponsel dan ajakkan jalan. Orang itu hanya berdiri di pojok ruangan yang tidak terjangkau oleh mereka berdua…..

TBC

Maaf untuk update yang lama, karena bulan ini sudah memasuki UAS. Tau kok ini pendek tapi otak sedang tidak bisa di ajak bekerjasama setelah pusing UAS #ngeles

Entah kenapa chap ini terkesan maksa apalagi KrisTao moment cuman dikit, entahlah bener- bener lagi blank... #bow

Terimakasih sudah membaca ini dan meng-review ^^


End file.
